Shinobi Chronicles - Demon War
by BlackMist4848
Summary: Long ago, Hashirama Senju imprisoned Demons into their own world. They have been trying for thousands of years to breach through, until one day, they successfully do so. The Shinobi World is in danger, and only Tasuku Ryu could help save it. AU.
1. Chapter 1 - The Demon's First Strike

**Shinobi Chronicles: Demon War**

**Chapter 1: The Demon's First Strike**

**A/N: Heya people. I'm BlackMist, here with my first ever Naruto fanfic. Now, first things first, this is gonna be an OC story, also AU. (There will be the same Hokage, up to the 7****th****. The main Hokage that I'll keep are Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen as they are key figures in the Shinobi World.) Minato does not exist, but Tsunade shall stay as she's Hiruzen's student. And no, in the story, she's dead. Naruto, Sasuke, and everybody else don't exist too. The Tailed Beasts, though, DO exist, and I MIGHT have Jinchuriki in it, but for the main character, he won't have. Now, what I'd really like is for you guys to review and tell me what you think.**

**-Demon World- **

_They were in another world. Who? The Demons._

_They live in a world parallel to ours, the only thing keeping them apart from us humans was the bridge Senju Hashirama had built. _

_The Demon Lord stood on the top of a mountain, staring at the assortment of horrendous and scary creatures blasting at the cursed bridge, hammering the bridge made of light. Each time the hammer came down or the jutsu struck, sparks of blue light, the same as the bridge, would burst. And then the bridge would repair._

_"Milord," a demon floated down from the sky and bowed down. He had very, very pale skin, a black cloak, a red left eye and a purple right eye. He wore black clothes and had white hair._

_"Yes, Belial?" The Demon Lord said. His voice was deep, dark, and distorted. The voice itself could make a kid weep for eternity. _

_"One of the demons has made it through," Belial said. There was joy in his voice, a smirk plastered on his face._

_The Demon Lord turned around to face Belial. "_What?_"_

_"Just as I told you, milord," Belial replied. "He has made it through. The sensory Demons are trying their best to sense him, some are trying to get through."_

_"Is it working?" The Demon Lord asked impatiently. After thousands of years, there was finally a breach. _

_"Not yet, no…" Belial murmured. "Also, there's something else you must know, milord…"_

_"And that would be?"_

_"He didn't make it through the Bridge."_

_"What?" The Demon Lord's voice was full of surprise. Oh this was good! If there was another portal they could use… "What do you mean?"_

_"It seems there is another portal," Belial reported. "One of the scouts was doing a count and told me that a demon was missing… I went to the workers at the Bridge, but they all told me that no one had made it through. The Demon was called Bloody Maw, and he wasn't a worker… So he obviously didn't pass through there. He might have jumped into another world, but I don't deem it possible, as this world is only connected to the world of the humans…"_

_"Alright then, Belial. You are to take scouts and search the Demon World!" The Demon Lord commanded. "Search every corner! Don't fail me!" _

_"I won't, milord," Belial stood up and spread his pitch black wings. He then rose and flew into the bloody red sky._

_"Soon, humans… Soon…" The Demon Lord murmured. "Soon you shall all bow down to me."_

**-Leaf Village, Sunday-**

"Tasuku! Are you ready?!" A woman shouted. She had black hair and wore an apron.

"Yes mum!" Tasukua shouted from the upper part of the house. Tasuku's house was two floors, and his mum was currently downstairs, preparing breakfast for the young boy.

She heard feet thumping on the stairs and Tasuku leaped down, stood up, and gave his mum a grin.

"Morning!" Tasuku was a 13 year-old kid with light, blue hair with bangs at the side of his head, brown eyes, and wore black pants, a long-sleeved dark blue T-shirt, a black vest, and black shoes.

"Come, breakfast is ready! Also, today is your graduation day! You don't wanna miss that, do you?!" His mum chuckled.

"'Course not!" He leapt to a chair and his mum put his breakfast. Omelets.

"I'm so proud of you," his father said as he walked into the room. He, like Tasuku, had light blue hair and fair skin like Tasuku's. He wore the standard Jounin clothes.

"Thanks," Tasuku blushed at his parents.

"Make us proud, son," his mum said. "You don't uphold the Ryuu name for nothing, after all!"

"Speaking of which…" Tasuku murmured. "Since I'm a fully fledged ninja now, not to mention turning 13 yesterday…"

His parents looked at each other and grinned. His father took a bundle from his back and Tasuku's eyes lit up.

His dad uncurled the cloth and handed the object in it to Tasuku. It was a wooden box with a dragon head acting as the lock.

"You earned it, son," his father gave him a grin.

"Now, to open it, son," his mother started, "Place your hand over the dragon's head. If you are truly a Ryuu, it shall unlock and your Item shall appear."

"Woah…" Tasuku murmured. His whole life, he had been waiting for the moment he got his Item… Slowly, he accepted the box. He took it in his hands and murmured. He put his hand over the lock. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited.

Nothing happened.

The parents looked at each other. "Umm son?" His father murmured.

"Why is nothing happening?" Tasuku muttered.

"Maybe you're not ready yet?" His mum said.

"No! I turned 13 yesterday! You told me that by the age of 13, the day I become a true ninja, it opens! Why isn't it opening?!" Tasuku shouted. His eyes were starting to give birth to tears.

"Maybe if you wait a few days…?" His father started. "Maybe-"

"No… I gotta go…" Tasuku took the box and put it in his bag. "Bye mum, bye dad…" He hung his head and walked out of his house.

**-Ninja Academy-**

Tasuku walked into class, hanging his head. Glumly, he went to his seat and collapsed onto it. He lay his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Tasuku?" He heard someone say. He looked up and faced a girl with short, tomboyish orange hair wearing an orange, knee-length skirt with a short dress that went to below her waist a tiny bit. This was Ara Sarutobi.

"Remember how I told you about us Ryu's? Having a special connecting with dragons?" Tasuku explained, receiving a nod from Ara. "Well, today I got my box. I tried opening it and…"

"And…?" Ara ushered him on, taking a seat beside him.

"It didn't open."

"Oh…" Ara said. She looked down at her skirt, unable to say anything. Tasuku had always told her about how cool it would be when he gets his weapon, how he'd be the best ninja there ever was and become the 8th Hokage. "It's okay, Tasuku. You'll open it later! But you gotta be happy now! We're going to graduate and officially be on a team!"

Tasuku cracked a smile. There she goes, always solving his problems. She had this charm about her, the charm that always made him happy, feel relieved.

"I guess…" Tasuku murmured.

"Attention class," the teacher ordered. He coughed into his hands and then looked back at the class.

Everybody went quiet and sat down.

"First things first," the blonde woman said, "I am proud with each and every one of you. I honestly had a fun year with all of you, and I'm sad that this will be the time we depart. But I'm also happy that my students are all becoming Shinobi today.

"As you know, you will be put into teams. That will be the first step to becoming real Genin. Now, I'll call your name and team number. That will be the team you shall be assigned to."

She coughed into her hands and stared at the paper in her hand. "In Team 1 will be…"

Tasuku toned her out, losing interest. He'd only care when he's called. He was still devastated at not being able to open the box.

"Now, in Team 9, we have Ara Sarutobi, Ginjo Aburame, and Tasuku Ryu," the teacher said.

Tasuku whistled. He was put with two of his best friends. He looked at Ginjo, who was sitting at the other side of the room. He grinned at him and the brown haired Aburame nodded nonchalantly. He looked at Ara and high fived her.

"Also, your teacher will be Asuka Tenji. If you would please leave the class, she'll be waiting outside."

Tasuku, Ara, and Ginjo all stood up and walked out of the class. Tasuku was still bummed about the box, but getting put on a team with both his best friends took care of most of the blow.

They walked out and the air shifted. In a matter of a second, a woman in her thirties appeared. She had silver hair and wore Jounin clothes.

"Hello, kids," she said in a silky voice. "I'll be your Sensei from now on. I'm Asuka Tenji."

"I'm-" Ara started.

"Introductions are to be done on the training grounds tomorrow morning at 6," her new Sensei interrupted, plastering a frown on the girl's face. "Now, I'll be leaving you. Bye bye." And so she vanished.

"She sure does like us…" Tasuku muttered.

Ginjo shrugged slightly. "She's a Jounin, she's probably very busy."

"I guess," Tasuku shrugged. "Now guys, who's up for some barbeque?"

Ginjo shook his head. "Now that I'm a ninja, I'll have to train even harder. I'll see you guys later."

"Stick in the mud," Ara muttered.

"You two could go on a date, if you wish," the Aburame smirked, his collar hiding it. "Ja ne." He then disappeared before Ara would murder him.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him." Ara said, her eyes blazing.

"Not stopping you," Tasuku shrugged. "So, you up for it?"

"Sure," she said, and they both walked out of the Academy.

***Time Skip***

Tasuku was jumping from tree to tree. His time with Ara sure was fun. Now the un-opening-box clouded his mind.

He threw a kunai at a tree out of frustration. It was dark and he was deep in the forest. He stared at the moon and lay down on a branch.

"Damn it…" Tasuku muttered. He looked at the wooden box in his hand and put his hand over the lock again.

Nothing.

"DAMN IT!" He threw the box at a tree in frustration. It hit the tree and then went farther and hit another and fell to the ground. "Now I'll have to look around for it…"

He stood up and jumped to another tree and looked around. Wasn't there. He jumped from tree to tree, looking around. The darkness sure wasn't helping. He jumped to the ground and looked for it. He then heard something in the bushes.

Frantically, he drew a kunai.

"Who's there?" He whispered.

Silence answered him.

"I must be hallucinating…" He put down his kunai then heard a growl and something clash with his back.

He was thrown into a tree and the air was blown out of him. He turned around quickly to face his attacker.

"Oh my…" He murmured, out of words.

Standing – no, crouching in front of him was a horrendous, dark red creature. He had a huge maw with jaws bursting out and horns. His body was adorned with black and red armour too, and he had huge claws.

It growled at Tasuku. "Human..."

It tilted it's head and then smiled. "Human."

It then charged.

**-Demon World-**

_"Milord! One of the Demons is seeing through Bloody Maw's eyes now!" A Demon scampered into the huge castle's throne room._

_The Demon Lord stood up. "You have?! Where?! Show me! SHOW ME NOW!"_

_The short Demon yelped and walked out of the room and then came in with three other Demons. Both were carrying a Demon, one holding the legs, one holding the hands. The demon himself seemed to have eyes all over his body and was a dark silver colour. The two Demons both looked the same, each with a huge axe on their backs._

_"He's meditating now, Milord," the short demon with horns and a long nose bowed. "But if we connect him to your crystal ball, I think it'll work."_

_"Are you giving me orders, Pin?" The Demon Lord growled. _

_The Demon Pin's eyes widened. "Of course not, Milord! I was just-!" _

_"Enough blabbering!" The Demon Lord then formed a seal and a crystal ball_ _appeared in his hands. It glowed and then purple lightning burst from it and attached itself into the eye-covered Demon. An image came into view._

_They watched as Bloody Maw charged at a kid, his maws opening. _

_"That idiot! Instead of attracting attention, he should summon us!" Darkness exploded around the Demon Lord. _

_"Milord..." Someone else walked into the room. Belial smiled slightly. "It's okay. He first needs to refresh, get more power. He can't think straight from the bloodlust."_

_The Demon Lord growled. "I trust you, Belial. But we are talking about him, here."_

_Belial chuckled. "It's okay. Even if he dies, we now know that there's a portal somewhere else. Plus," he looked at the crystal ball and saw the kid, "he's facing a kid. Are we really in a position to be scared for the vile Demon?"_

**-Leaf Village-**

Tasuku was frozen with fear. He kept staring at the charging Demon but then he snapped out of it.

He sprinted to the right and the creature smashed into the tree and howled.

"Stay still, human!" Bloody Maw growled.

Tasuku jumped onto a tree and looked back, eyes wide with fear.

"What are you?! Who are you?!" Tasuku shouted. He was trying (badly and unsuccessfully) to stay calm.

"You don't need to know! You're dying either way!" He growled.

"I'll have to stall as much as possible…" Tasuku thought. Then, aloud: "What do you want from me?!"

"Eat you! Kill you! Gut you to the bone!" He howled.

Something glinted and Tasuku looked to his right. His box lay there, the glint coming from the lock.

The tree shook as Bloody Maw hammered into it. Coming back to reality, Tasuku jumped to another tree.

"Looks like he can't jump up to me… But he's strong…" Tasuku thought. Now wasn't the time to be scared. He was going to have to fight back. He knelt down and bit his finger, drawing blood. "Summoning Jutsu!" He smashed his hand onto the wide branch and smoke billowed around him. A blood chilling roar came and an armoured creature burst out. It was a dragon, size of a grown man. It had silver armour and red skin with large teeth.

"Calling me out now? What for?" It roared and opened its eyes. It looked around and it's eyes landed on the Demon. "Where are we, Tasuku?!" He shouted in fear. Obviously, the sight of the Demon shocked him.

"Leaf Village…?" Tasuku asked uncertainly.

"No no! That!" He pointed one finger at the Demon. "What is that doing here?!"

"You ask me as if I would know, Baron!" Tasuku shouted, irritated.

"I forgot…" Baron thought. "Humans don't know about Demons." He sighed and then, aloud, said: "That, brat, is a Demon. It won't hesitate in killing you. Lord Hashirama sealed them away long ago. They feast on humans. I dunno why one of them is here, but I'm going to have to eliminate it."

"Demons?" Tasuku asked. "They exist?"

A roar come from down on the ground as Bloody Maw head-butted the tree. "I'll kill you! COME DOWN HERE SO I COULD KILL YOU! EAT YOU!"

"Feisty one…" Baron murmured. He jumped down and landed on the ground, forming cracks. Tasuku stumbled and jumped off the dragon. "Listen, kid, I want you to make a run for it. I'll hold it back. Get someone. Jounin, preferably. NOW RUN!" Baron shouted the last bit as Bloody Maw charged at Tasuku. He jumped in front of him and stopped the Demon with his hands, holding it at bay.

"Kid what are you waiting for?! RUN!"

Tasuku shook his head. "You'll die!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence! Don't worry! JUST RUN!"

Reluctantly, Tasuku turned around and sprinted away.

"NOOOO MY DINNER!" The Demon howled.

Baron turned his attention to the Demon and punched it across the jaw. He crouched down and growled.

"I am Baron, the Armourclad Dragon! I shall kill you and hang your head in my cave!" Baron shouted proudly. His armour started growing a bit and claws extended from it. It started getting bigger and heavier. Spikes came out of the back and Baron grunted under the weight of the armour.

Bloody Maw went to the right, the way Tasuku had went, but Baron clashed with him and they both went rolling, Baron on the top. He drew back his hand and brought it down, to punch the Demon in the face, but he blocked it with his hand and Bloody Maw shouted:

"Dark Fire Style: Hell Ball Jutsu!" Bloody Maw let forth black fire (not like that of Amaterasu, more purplish) and it blazed forth and hit the dragon in the face. Normally, he would not feel anything, as Fire Style didn't work on dragons, but for some reason, this scorched the dragon's face and he howled in pain. He started drawing back and then Bloody Maw kicked the dragon's and he flew off of him. "Now… Dark Fire Style: Hell Blaze Jutsu!" Bloody Maw went through the Seals rapidly and scorched the dragon, who howled in pain.

The fire engulfed him and covered the forest. Bloody Maw chuckled darkly but then screamed as a fist came into contact Bloody Maw's stomach.

"GAH!" It shouted. It looked at Baron, who now had more armour covering his body, with spikes all over. "You damned lizard!"

"You called me a lizard?" Baron asked. His voice was dangerous, full of killing intent.

"Yes I did!" Bloody Maw shouted. Baron swung a punch at him but the Demon ducked and his claws burned with dark flames. He then stuck them into the dragon, breaking his armour. The Demon pulled them back and sent a punch into the dragon's face, then sent another punch and now Baron was being assaulted by punching and scratching.

Baron put his hands in front of him to block a punch that would have knocked him out, but the Demon took advantage of that and jumped over him, then held dragon's head and flipped the dragon over him and smashed him into the ground.

"How do you like that, eh?!" The Demon howled.

Baron groaned as the Demon kicked his face.

"That'll be enough!"

Bloody Maw turned his face and stared at Tasuku, who stood panting.

"No, kid!" Baron shouted, but was kicked in the face. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the box in Tasuku's hand.

"Baron, that'll be enough!" Tasuku shouted and Baron disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now you're all alone…" The Demon smirked. "And looks like summoning him took lots of Chakra…"

"I can still do this!" He cast a Seal and then took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He let forth a ball of flames and raced towards the Demon.

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughed. The fire clashed with him but it was dispelled. "I'm immune to fire! Woops! Sorry forgot to tell you that!" Bloody Maw then crouched. "Now, you die!" The Demon started running towards him.

Tasuku's Chakra was drained. He was tired. He clutched the box, the lock, and he looked down. This was it. The day he died.

And the lock clicked.

Clash!

Tasuku opened his eyes and noticed that he was alive. But… How? He then looked at his hand and the box wasn't there. He was holding a long knife, about 14 inches with red writing written on the edge of the blade.

"So will you fight, or what?" Someone said. He looked up and noticed the dragon standing in front of him. It wasn't Baron. It didn't give off the same aura as Baron. Sure, all Ryu's could summon dragons, but this was special. It was his partner. All Ryu's could make a contract with dragons, but only one was their partner.

The dragon was big, standing on two legs. It had two, long wings and a long neck. It was green in colour, while the chest, stomach, and part of the neck were all light green. It had armour covering its shoulder and part of its chest, with spiked shoulder pads. It turned to Tasuku and looked down at him, the golden eye with the black slit judging him. It's tail lashed, revealing the long iron end of it.

It was the height of a giraffe. It was Tasuku's partner.

"Tasuku… I'm your partner from now on. I am Gladius." The dragon said. It then started glowing and floated into Tasuku.

Tasuku felt power flow into him, felt the knife grow warm in his hands. He then felt the memories of the dragon, so many memories flooding into his mind. His parents had told him about this, but not this detailed. He felt it. He felt power flooding through him.

The Demon charged. Tasuku closed his eyes and clutched the knife in both hands. Tasuku bent down and the Demon stood up and raised a claw. He brought it down.

Wings, similar to that of Gladius', burst out from Tasuku's back and he took flight, the Demon staring in shock.

"Secret Ninja Art!" Tasuku shouted. "Dragonic Punisher!"

Tasuku lifted the knife and pointed it towards the sky as the Demon stared at him. It glowed with flames and a red aura. Tasuku then flew up higher and went downwards, his knife glowing. This was what the knife had written on it. It's secret Jutsu. Dragonic Punisher.

The knife impaled the Demon and he howled in pain. The aura spread through him and kept burning the Demon. He howled in pain, his maw growing even bigger.

"NOW DIEEE!" Tasuku dug the knife deeper and the Demon howled and exploded.

Tasuku tumbled to the ground and started panting. His energy left him. He was sweating.

**Nice job… I think I may have chosen the right partner.**

Tasuku looked around. He could swear he heard Gladius.

**You did. **

"You can read my thoughts?"

**We are one now. So yes, I can.**

"I'll have to learn to co-op with that…" Tasuku muttered. He heard Gladius chuckle in his brain.


	2. Chapter 2 - Asuka - Fastest Ninja Alive!

**Shinobi Chronicles: Demon War**

**Chapter 2: Asuka Tenji – Fastest Ninja Alive!**

**A/N: This was supposed to come a lot earlier but then my laptop decided to go to Digital Hades. :D**

Tasuku had walked into his home charred, burned, scratched, and tired. His parents had fussed over him, but he told them he'd run into a wild bear. He then said during the danger his box unlocked and he got his knife. His father had said it was logical and nodded. He then asked him if he had met his partner.

**Don't tell them.**

"I haven't," Tasuku had replied, though why Gladius didn't want his parents to know, he didn't know.

"Well that's okay," his mother had shrugged it off. "Most of us only meet our partners a month or so after."

He then had walked to his room, fetched clothes, then undressed and went into the shower. After a hot, refreshing shower, he got out and got dressed and lay in bed.

"Why didn't you want me to tell them?" Tasuku asked his partner.

**Because it is not normal for a dragon to appear to someone who just unlocked their box. I don't know why, but it's just not natural. It may have to do with the Demon, but I haven't the foggiest clue.**

Something in Gladius' tone sounded off, as if he was lying. Shrugging it off, Tasuku just slept.

**Demon World**

_The Demon Lord was an expedition. He had taken Belial with him, who was sipping a purple liquid from the golden goblet he held._

"_Master, are you sure we should do this?" Belial questioned._

"_Belial," the Demon Lord growled in his terrifying voice, "you're in no position to question me after how you failed me yesterday. Nevertheless, I'll let it pass. But for that dragon to awaken… I don't accept it. You obviously know that the kid's special."_

"_Yes," Belial agreed._

"_So we have nothing to do but this," the Demon Lord said, walking through the portal that opened up in front of him. _

"_But sending the 9 Demons? Don't you think that's taking it a little bit too far? Maybe we should only send 3 or-" _

"_We will send all nine." The Demon Lord cut Belial off. "The Chunin Exams are going to start soon anyway."_

"_But how are we even supposed to send them?" Belial questioned, eyebrows raised._

"_Well then, it's time for a little story," the Demon Lord rumbled. "Long ago, before Hashirama Senju sealed us off from the human world, my father, Demon Lord Amon, had sexual intercourse with a human woman."_

_Belial stopped and spit out his drink. "WAIT WHAT?!" _

"_Let me continue," the Demon Lord said. "Anyway, soon, defying all laws of physics and all laws of the world, the woman vomited. Of course, it is not so weird, is it? But _why _did she vomit is the question? She was pregnant."_

_Belial's eyes were wide. "Is that even _possible_?!"_

"_Apparently so," the Demon Lord stated. "The woman, however, was exiled by Madara Uchiha, past leader of the Uchiha Clan. My father used to visit her from time to time. In 9 months time… She gave birth."_

_Belial's eyes were wide. "Was the kid a demon or human?"_

"_He was… Both," the Demon Lord replied. "His parents' cell formations and genetics clash with each other, or so you could say. So they merged. He could have died otherwise, but his mother was a strong Uchiha."_

"_So wait… What does this have to do with anything?" Belial murmured._

"_Well," the Demon Lord continued, "Hashirama Senju was Madara's best friend back then. So Madara told Hashirama, who left the woman in peace. A foolish man, he always was. So then, 10 years after the kid's birth, his mother was killed by some rogue ninja. The kid was half-demon and… he went on a rampage. His inner demon awakened. It took over him. All humans have inner demons, but he released his at such a young age… Not to mention he activated the Sharingan on the same day, which gave him a huge boost of power and strength that was close to that of a Tailed Beast's. Of course, it didn't stop there. His inner Demon wanted everybody to suffer, so he went on a rampage, killing everything. A thing like this was sure to cross the Leaf Village's path. So Tobirama Senju, now Hokage, decided to hunt and kill the kid."_

"_Did they succeed?" Belial interrupted._

"_No, they failed horribly. The kid was alone, of course. The Demons were sealed by Hashirama, so there was no hope for us to help him." The Demon Lord muttered._

"_So wait," Belial wondered, "how did they fail?"_

"_Do you know how my father died?" The Demon Lord asked._

_Belial shook his head. _

"_What I'm about to tell you, and all that I've told you, you don't tell a soul about, okay?" The Demon Lord received a nod. "Well… My father broke the bridge."_

_Belial's eyes widened even further. "SAY WHAT NOW?!"_

"_He was a Demon with great prowess," the Demon Lord stated. "He somehow managed to break the bridge and cross. This was called the Great Pass. None of the Demons who witnessed it are to speak about it, and any who escaped were killed. My father broke the bridge and managed to enter the human world, rampaged forth and destroyed the hunt-and-kill party. He then planted 50% of his Essence into the kid. My father was greatly weakened by this, though. Breaking the bridge took enough power, but to plant half of his Essence into the kid… It almost tore my father apart. And of course, Hashirama couldn't help but interfere, so he killed him." _

"_Wow…" Belial was awestruck. "What about the kid? What happened to him?"_

_The Demon Lord waved his hand in the air to reveal a screen monitoring someone in a cloak. "My father implanted his Essence in him, prolonging his life span. In other words, Belial… He still lives. And when we break the bridge a tiny bit more, he can open the portal for at least 4 Demons to pass. The bridge will then fix itself."_

"_Wait," Belial held up his hands, "I thought you said you'll send the 9 Demons?"_

"_That was only because we weren't in the portal," the Demon Lord said. "You see, Hashirama Senju's life force still roams this place. So by tricking the life force into believing I'll wait till I break the bridge enough to let the 9 Demons through, it rests. Of course, when we break the bridge, it shall awaken and fix the bridge once more. But this time, it'll be weaker."_

"_I see," Belial nodded. "So which four will enter?"_

"_You, Yokuba, Houshoku and Ikari." _

"_Why me?" Belial asked._

"_Because, Belial, my power force is too great to pass," the Demon Lord said. "And you're the next Demon who has power on par with mine. You see why now?"_

"_Alright," Belial answered. "Now, do we leave this portal? I'm getting dizzy."_

"_No, we'll go notify Yokuba, Houshoku, and Ikari first."_

_Belial smirked. _Finally, _he thought. _I go into the human world.

**Leaf Village, Monday**

It was 5am and Tasuku was in the training grounds, wearing black pants with a blue rim, a black, long-sleeved shirt that was tight fitting and a dark blue vest.

"Good morning, Tasuku," Ara greeted him. She walked up to him in orange, tight pants, a white, short dress with orange trimmings.

"Morning," he grumbled. "Why did she have to wake us up so early…?"

"Oh you're so lazy," Ginjo said as he walked towards them. He was wearing his black glasses, a black trench-coat and white pants. His shoulder-length, straight hair was covered by the huge collar of the trench-coat.

"I'm not lazy!" Tasuku got up and shouted.

"Of course you aren't," Ginjo murmured. He sat down and looked away from both of them.

**He seems to be in a cranky mood.**

"I know, right?" Tasuku agreed with his partner. Aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" Ginjo asked.

"Uh… No one!" Tasuku grit his teeth. He should be careful about his friends a bit more.

Even though they were his friends, he still hadn't decided on whether to tell them about the Demon and Gladius, but he decided not to. It's not that he thought they wouldn't believe him (of course they would!) and that they won't give him a look that says: 'Have you hit your head?' (of course they wouldn't!) yet Tasuku still had his doubts.

"O…kay," Ara sat down and got out a box. It was wrapped in cloth and she unwrapped it. Inside were three rice balls. "Here, guys! My mum made us breakfast!" She grinned at them.

"YES!" Tasuku shouted, his fist shooting into the sky. "Thank you, Ara!" Instantly, he took one and started devouring it.

Ginjo looked away and she looked at him, her head tilting. "Don't you want one, Ginjo?"

"Thank you, but I'll pass." Ginjo answered her.

"What's wrong, Ginjo? You seem crankier than usual," Ara asked, concerned. "Are you nervous about the test?"

"It is nothing, you do not have to trouble yourself, Ara," he told her.

"I guess, if you say so…" She hung her head and Team 9 ate their rice balls in silence (except Ginjo.)

An hour had passed and a flash of blue struck the field and standing there was none other than their sensei, Asuka.

"Good morning, kids," she greeted with a smile that was so unlike how she acted yesterday.

"Morning, Asuka-sensei!" Ara greeted back.

"Would you please wake up Tasuku?" She asked her.

"Wake up," she nudged him.

"I'm up," he groaned and sat up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you properly yesterday, but here I am," the Jounin said. "I'm Asuka Tenji. Nice to meet you all. I'll be your sensei from now on. Sit down now. Care to tell me your names?"

"Tasuku."

"Ara."

"…Ginjo…"

"Hello Tasuku, Ara, and Ginjo!" She smiled. "Now, let's do this the traditional way. Tell me what you like, what you do not like, and your dreams to acquire in the future. We'll start with you, Tasuku."

Tasuku nodded. "Well, I really like dragons and very, super spicy food. I hate water, people who use Water Release, and any Water-Related creatures. My dream is to become Hokage and greatest Dragon Master in the Ryu clan!"

"You've set high dreams for yourself, certainly," she smiled. "Ara?"

"Hmm…" She hummed."I like… Many things! I like the smell of the air in the morning, the smell of flowers, the wings of butterflies… I dislike people who look down on women, ninjas who em… You know, violate women's… You know, to use it as a weakness against us. My dream is to become a greater Kunoichi than Tsunade-sama!"

The Jounin had her eyebrow raised and shook her head, smiling. "And you, Ginjo?"

"I like insects…" He murmured, looking at the insects that were crawling on the grass. "I dislike being chained to a fate you can't escape from. Being forced to hold a secret you can never tell anyone about… My dream…" He looked at a butterfly taking flight. "Is to become free."

The Jounin bit her lip and hung her head.

_What's all that about_… Tasuku thought.

**He hasn't told you?**

_No, _Tasuku responded to his dragon. _Told me what, actually?_

**It is not my place to answer.**

"Anyway," Asuka said, bursting Tasuku out of his thoughts, "I shall give you the test now. You have an hour to finish it. Your mission is," she motioned for her students to stand up. They did. "To touch me. Me hitting you doesn't count, by the way. The only way you'll succeed is that if you work together. We start… Now."

Out of the sleeves of the Aburame, insects shot out and flew towards the Jounin. She smiled and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"So fast!" Tasuku exclaimed.

"My insects…" he murmured. "They can't track her."

"Huh? How?" Ara asked.

"The lightning must be jamming the signals or something," Tasuku said.

"Possibly," Ginjo said quietly. "Tasuku, Ara, this is not going to be an easy task. I say we split up."

"No!" Tasuku shouted. "She said we should work together!"

"Sorry, but I agree with Tasuku," Ara murmured. "We should stick together."

Ginjo sighed. "Alright then. Ara, us your Seismic Sense to hear her vibrations."

Seismic Sense is a technique made by one of the Stone Village elite. It allowed the user to strengthen his ears, foot, and palms so that when they touch to ground or interact with them, they can feel everything.

"Hai," she nodded. She clasped her hands together then gathered Chakra in her ear, foot, and palm. She kicked off her shoes. "Ninja Art: Seismic Sense!" She crouched and put her palms and feet to the ground, then knelt down a bit and fixed her ear to the ground. She closed her eyes and felt the vibrations all around her. From an insect landing on the ground to a leaf falling on a tree. It was so calming…

"Found her, head north-east," Ara ordered.

Ginjo nodded. "I'll go after her."

"Wait, something's wrong," Ara said. "She's also at the West side from our point. No… She's also South. Something's wrong."

"Lightning clones," Tasuku came to a realization. He then remembered something.

_*Flashback*_

_Tasuku was looking at his teacher, checking her out. He found that at her belt there were three metal rods. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Those rods, made of metal, they're used for jamming signals. She spread around the field then activated them, powering them up using lightning clones," Tasuku explained.

"Smart, Tasuku," Ara smiled.

"I'll go after the one in the South direction," Ginjo said.

"I'm going north-east," Tasuku said.

"Then I'm going west," Ara declared. She put on her shoes and she ran west, Tasuku heading north.

Ginjo looked at the sky and sighed. He then went south.

**Training Grounds, North-East**

Tasuku leapt from tree to tree, looking out and scouring the area.

"Where is she…" He muttered.

"Lightning Kick!"

Tasuku felt a sharp pain his back and then flew into a tree. He grunted and turn around and saw his sensei standing there, holding a rod.

"_If I break the rod, I should jam the signals…" _Tasuku thought. He then pulled out his knife from his belt and looking toward his teacher.

"All I have to do is touch you, eh?" He asked her.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Well then, you don't mind if I harm you?"

"Oh try your best," she smirked and vanished then appeared in front of him. "Lightning Uppercut!" Her fist flashed with lightning and met with his chin and he flew upwards. She became a spark of lightning and she was above him."Lightning Kick!" She kicked him in the gut and he grunted with pain as he flew into a branch and broke it, then onto the next three and finally falling onto the ground.

"You're going overboard!" He shouted in fear as he hastily got up.

"Not my fault you're a sissy!" She taunted.

"Well the sissy has just touched you!" He shouted.

Asuka felt something touch her back and she turned around to see Tasuku. The one on the ground became a small, green chameleon.

"What?! How?!" His sensei asked.

"This whole time I wasn't even here! When I entered the forest, I summoned Chameel," he pointed at the chameleon, who waved back, "who can transform into humans! I then waited for the right moment to touch you when you were distracted!" Tasuku grinned as he finished explaining.

"Oh, you aren't bad," she nodded. "But you touched the wrong one. " In a flash of lightning, it exploded.

"Awww!"

**Training Grounds, West**

Ara dodged another volley of lightning senbon.

"_So fast! I can never touch her! Damn it!" _She thought. Then, aloud: "Earth Style: Mud Shot!" She shot mud from her mouth which her sensei dodged and then was infront of her and knelt down.

"Lightning Punch!" She punched Ara in her stomach but found her hand get stuck in mud.

"I win!" She said as she tapped her teacher.

"Bad try," she exploded in sparks of lightning.

"Damn it!" Ara exclaimed.

**Training Grounds, South**

Ginjo hopped from tree to tree, thoughts clouded.

"_Why me…? Why seal that in me…?"_

"_Ey, you're so mean! You certainly know how to show hostility to guests!" _A voice spoke _back._

"Lightning Kick!"

"Bug Shield!" Ginjo shouted and bugs surrounded him, taking the hit. He landed on a tree and whirled around. "Bug Spear!" The insects made a spear and shot towards his sensei who only smiled.

"Lightning Style: Spark Shot!" A spark of lightning shot towards the insects.

"Disperse! Then Ninja Art: Insect Clone!" Ginjo commanded. His insects dispersed, letting the lightning spark shoot past them then they transformed into a clone of Ginjo.

"Two of you, eh?" Asuka asked. She then smiled. "So technically, whoever of you touches me, I lose."

"Yes, but not two," Ginjo smiled slightly as dozens of insect clones rose out. "I activated my Secret Ninja Art: Insect Manipulation. With that, I manipulate all insects around. With about a hundred of me and one of you, even though you're the fastest, who wins?"

"I give up," she smirked. One of the clones touched her and they walked back to the field.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ^^ Give me guesses of what you think is inhabiting Ginjo! ;) **

_**Next Chapter:**_ _**The First Mission! **_


End file.
